Sunset Valley
Velkommen til Sunset Valley! Sunset Valley er en stille by med mange muligheter. Jeg vil vise deg noen morsome ting i Sunset Valley i denne posten. Info om Sunset Valley Sunset Valley er det eneste nabolaget som fulgte med i The Sims 3. Det er veldig stor i forhold til nabolag i andre The Sims-spill, med totalt 97 tomter med forskjellige spillbare figurer. Den viktigste delen av byen er parken, hvor du kan ha en piknik, fiske eller ta en spasertur og kanskje møte noen nye simmer, det er også kinoer, treningssenter, restauranter, butikker, svømmebasseng og andre fritidsaktiviteter. Simmene kan nå besøke alle deres venner og naboers hjem og ringe opp venner med den nye mobiltelefonen, og gå ut på byen og feste. Sunset Valley blander moderne og enda futuristiske bygninger og ideer med nostalgisk arkitektur og design forankret i amerikanske forsteder på 1950-tallet. Byen er veldig unik på alle kanter og hoster 25 spillbare familier. Sunset Valley er full av steder å utforske, denne byen vil etterlate seg mye moro for spillere. Det er 21 tilgjengelige tomme tomter til å bygge på. De er priset fra § 1200 ved de billigste, til § 14700 som den dyreste. Mengden avstand (i ruter) for bygging går fra 19x29 til de minste til 60x60 på det største. Den dyreste, Sommerfjellgata 15 , er på samme høyde, og tilbyr den samme fantastisk utsikt som Alto-boet. Utvidelsespakken Drømmejobben endret Sunset Valley-malen ved å legge til fire fellestomter. Dette påvirker ikke eksisterende lagringsfiler med Sunset Valley. Hvis en eksisterende lagringsfil med Sunset Valley blir åpnet i Drømmejobben for første gang, vil du få beskjed om å plassere de fire fellestomtene manuelt. De fire fellestomtene er: En skraphandel, en stylingstasjon, en bruktbutikk og en brannstasjon. NPC-ene i Sunset Valley har samme navn på norsk og engelsk. Familier Nye familier Fil:SUNSTEBOSTADN.jpg Bilde: SimGoodie.com - Alexander R. Ahlsen http://simgoodie.com/ * Familien Alto'' Villa Alto - 2sr, 2,5ba'' Familien Alto er nyrike. De skruppelløse forretningsrutinene deres har gjort at de har kommet langt i livet. Uoffisielt eier de alle butikkene i distriktet. Men hvordan har datteren deres blitt så snill og grei? §75,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Nick Alto, Vita Alto, Holly Alto * Familien Alvi'' 'Fett hus - 2sr, 1ba Unge Miraj Alvi vil gjerne at tenåringsbroren hans skal slutte med å gjøre det så vanskelig for faren deres. Er det noe han kan gjøre for å få dem til å bli bedre venner? §600 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium VJ Alvi, Miraj Alvi, Iqbal Alvi * '''Familien Andrews'' Lojalitet - 1sr, 1,5ba'' Beau Andrews er en ufølsom slubbert som bruker mesteparten av tiden på å se på TV. Victoria er en kunstnerisk anlagt bokorm som stort sett sitter og leser. Hvordan har det seg at disse to ser ut til å trives sammen? §1,400 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Beau Andrews, Victoria Andrews * Familien Bunch'' Pipps topp - 4sr, 4ba'' Her har du en historie. To foreldre som begge jobber, sjonglerer familie, husarbeid og karrierer mens de fire barna stort sett gjør som de selv vil. Hvordan i all verden skal en familie på seks holde seg åndsfrisk? §3,300 Vanskelighetsgrad: Vanskeligst Jack Bunch, Judy Bunch, Ethan Bunch, Lisa Bunch, Arlo Bunch, Darlene Bunch * Familien Clavell'' Viktors hus - 2sr, 2,5ba'' Xander Clavell er en festløve som fremdeles bor hjemme hos foreldrene. Buster er lei av snyltingen til Xander, og vil ha ham ut av huset. Kommer Bessie til å greie å velge mellom sønnen og ektemannen? §2,800 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Buster Clavell, Bessie Clavell, Xander Clavell * Familien Frio'' Havutsikt - 2sr, 2ba'' Brødrene Frio er kule – men på forskjellige måter. Connor er litt sjenert og fjern, Jared er så kul at det nesten er uforståelig. Kan noe gjøres for å gjøre dem enda kulere? §1,200 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Connor Frio, Jared Frio *'Familien Hart' Primula - 2sr, 2ba Bebe Hart har det vanskelig, i og med at hun er den eneste ansvarlige simmen i hele familien. Det er ingen hemmelighet i nabolaget at begge foreldrene er lettere sinnssyke, så Bebe har alltid følt at naboene glor på henne og lurer på når det kommer til å klikke for henne også. §2,400 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Gus Hart, Dorie Hart, Bebe Hart *'Husholdningen Jolina' Husplan B - 2sr, 1ba Jamie Jolina er like intelligent som hun er vakker. Kan hun vise verden at de to trekkene kan eksistere side om side? §1,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lettest Jamie Jolina *'Familien Keaton' Slankegård - 2sr, 1ba Marty og Justine Keaton er friluftssimmer, de har aktive karrierer og hobbyer. Hvilken virkning kommer den nye babyen til å få på livsstilen deres? §4,500 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Marty Keaton, Justine Keaton *'Husholdningen Kennedy' Kosehytte - 1sr, 1ba Erin Kennedy er en karrierekvinne som har jobbet lenge i militæret. Hun har nylig blitt forflyttet til byen. Det har alltid vært vanskelig for henne å få venner, og hun er bekymret over at historien kommer til å gjenta seg i denne byen. §1,300 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lettest Erin Kennedy *'Familien Koffi' På stranden - 1sr, 1,5ba Gobias Koffi er en velmenende singel sim som ikke har møtt den rette kvinnen ennå. Er det fordi han foretrekker mannlige venner? §3,500 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lettest Gobias Koffi *'Husholdningen Roomies' Verdensborgerloft - 5sr, 3ba Kommer fem unge voksne med forskjellig bakgrunn til å orke å bo sammen i et hus med tre soverom? Nesten alle personlighetstyper er representert i denne husstanden ... men hvem er den ekstremt alminnelige fyren som ikke sosialiserer med de andre i det hele tatt? Og hvordan greide han å få sitt eget rom? §3,050 Vanskelighetsgrad: Vanskelig Tamara Donner, Emma Hatch, Stiles McGraw, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Blair Wainwright *'Familien Sekemoto' Pluss pluss - 3sr, 2ba Yumi Sekemoto har nylig flyttet inn sammen med sønnen sin, Leighton, for å hjelpe ham med å oppdra lille Sam. §2,550 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Yumi Sekemoto, Sam Sekemoto, Leighton Sekemoto *'Husholdningen Enslige mødre' Asilomar - 3sr, 2ba Fiona McIrish er vant til å bo for seg selv med tenåringsdatteren sin, River. Men når Fionas bestevenn trengte et sted å bo med datteren sin, inviterte hun dem begge to til å bo hos seg. Kommer Molly til å bli en perfekt samboer, eller kommer Fiona til å angre på at hun lot dem flytte inn? §3,700 Vanskelighetsgrad: Vanskelig Fiona McIrish, River McIrish, Molly French, Sandi French *'Husholdningen Steel' Hagehytte - 2sr, 1ba Christopher Steel har naturlig flaks. Alt er liksom så enkelt for ham, og det begynner å bli kjedelig. Hvordan kommer det til å gå med ham, nå som han har flyttet til en helt ny by, uten venner eller jobb? §1,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lettest Christopher Steel *'Familien Ursine' Pescadero - 2sr, 1,5ba Claire Ursine er en tilbaketrukket fisker som bor ved havet. Siden hun bor for seg selv, håper hun at ingen merker at hun har begynt å bli megetsigende stor rundt livet. §1,500 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lettest Claire Ursine *'Familien Wainwright' Minihus - 2sr, 1ba Susan og Boyd er teknogenier som bruker all ledig tid på elektronikk. Da datteren, Blair, var barn, kjøpte de alle lekene hun pekte på, i håp om at hun kunne holde på for seg selv så de kunne få mer tid til hobbyene sine. Nå som Blair har flyttet ut, har familien Wainwright vurdert å bygge om rommet hennes til å huse det neste store prosjektet ... §2,900 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Susan Wainwright, Boyd Wainwright *'Familien Wan-Goddard' Raggio del Sole - 2sr, 1,5ba Pauline og Hank er sikre på at de kommer til henge sammen for alltid, i og med at de har så mye felles: fester, stranden og musikk. Det eneste spørsmålet er om de kommer til å greie å opprettholde livsstilen. §2,100 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Pauline Wan, Hank Goddard *'Familien Wolff' Ensom ulv-godset - 1sr, 4ba Både kunst og barn er viktig for Morgana Wolff, men hun har akkurat fått vite at den nye mannen hennes, Thornton, misliker begge deler. Oops. Kan de nygifte redde det unge ekteskapet? Bør de i det hele tatt prøve? §25,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Thornton Wolff, Morgana Wolff *'Husholdningen Venner som jobber sammen' Storbyloft - 3sr, 2ba Fire kvinner som prøver å komme seg opp og frem i verden har flyttet sammen i dette huset. Madison og Monica er bestevenner for alltid, Tori har lyst til å bli bestevenn med dem, og Ayesha er en guttejente som gir blaffen. §2,850 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Madison VanWatson, Monika Morris, Tori Kimura, Ayesha Ansari Familier som kommer tilbake Familier som kommer tilbake fra The Sims og Sims 2 nesten 50 år tidligere er: *'Familien Bastiansen' Grønnere og grønnere - 3sr, 3b Familien Bastiansen er en tett sammenknyttet familie, og Simen passer på at alt er perfekt. Hvis bare de andre barna i nabolaget oppførte seg like bra som Mikael og Bella. §3,100 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Simen Bastiansen, Joika-Kari Bastiansen, Mikael Bastiansen, Bella Bastiansen *'Familien Rynkestjert' Augustmåne - 2sr, 2ba Agnes Rynkestjert hadde ikke en gang skiftet etternavnet sitt til mannens, da en ulykke på bryllupsreisen satte en brå slutt for ekteskapet. Hun er bitter og ikke minst skrekkslagen på grunn av spøkelset til mannen som stadig kommer på besøk, og man skal være modig for å komme innpå henne. §20,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lettest Agnes Rynkestjert *'Familien Goth' Goth-godset - 3sr, 3ba Familien Goth har bodd i byen så lenge noen kan huske. Den dystre atmosfæren fra gravplassen i nærheten passer dem utmerket, men kan den unge Mortimer få en bra oppvekst et sted som dette? §50,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Gustav Goth, Kornelia Goth, Mortimer Goth *'Familien Landgrabb' Landgrabb-godset - 3sr, 4ba Familien Landgrabb har penger fra gammelt av. Familien til Nancy har mer eller mindre etablert byen, så det var ingen overraskelse at da hun giftet seg med Geoffrey, var det Geoffrey som endret etternavn, ikke Nancy. Kommer den unge Malcolm Landgrabb til å bli en mild lege som sin far, eller en nådeløs forretningssim som moren? §75,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Geoffrey Landgrabb, Nancy Landgrabb, Malcolm Landgrabb *'Familien Lande' Flishimmel - 4sr, 3ba Katrine Lande rydder etter broren og faren mens moren jobber hele dagen. Nå har tante Zelda kommet og tatt med seg en jungel med halvdøde planter, så nå er det mer rotete enn noen gang før! §3,400 Vanskelighetsgrad: Vanskelig Katrine Langerak, Zelda Mae, Dagfinn Lande, Petter Lande, Iliana Langerak Familier i biblioteket (familiebeholderen) Familiene i biblioteket/familiebeholderen er ikke en del av Sunset Valley, de dukker samme hvilken by man spiller på. *'Familien Baker' Svetlana og Heathcliff elsker datteren Becky, så det er klart de ga henne og sønnen Topher hus over hodet når de trengte et sted å bo. Men kommer de til å greie å nyte pensjonisttilværelsen med et bråkete småbarn i huset? §20,500 Vanskelighetsgrad: Vanskelig Svetlana Baker, Heathcliff Baker, Becky Baker, Topher Baker *'Familien Funke' Noen hevder at Sabrina og Rhett Funke er for sprø til å bli særlig flinke foreldre. Kommer de tre talentfulle smårollingene til å få en bra oppvekst, eller får de det vanskelig? §20,500 Vanskelighetsgrad: Vanskeligst Rhett Funke, Sabrina Funke, Spencer Funke, Irene Funke, Carol Funke *'Husholdningen Glover' Samboerne Gwen og Holden er et merkelig par. Hun er kunstnerisk og utadvendt, han er fjern og liker best å lese. Fortsetter de å være bare gode venner, eller utvikler vennskapet seg til noe mer? §20,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Gwen Glover, Holden Wonzy *'Familien Lum' Lawrence Lum er en smart, vennlig tenåring med utadvendte foreldre. Kommer han til å ta etter datagenifaren sin eller moren, som konsentrerer seg om å komme seg opp og frem? §20,625 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Lawrence Lum, Theodore Lum, Lily Lum *'Familien Martinez' Turtelduene Pablo og Jennifer Martinez elsker friluftsliv og å utforske naturen. Kommer de til å trives i den nye byen, eller blir livet i forstaden for mye for dem? §20,000 Vanskelighetsgrad: Lett Pablo Martinez, Jennifer Martinez *'Familien Williams' Aimee Williams er en super kokk, og ektemannen Marley er en ekte drømmer. Kommer han til å greie å forsørge dem begge og lille Malika, eller kommer Aimee til å måtte bruke ferdighetene sine til å tjene penger? §20,125 Vanskelighetsgrad: Medium Aimee Williams, Malika Williams, Marley Williams Døde simmer :Tragic Clown :Enriqueta Bastiansen :Magnus Bastiansen :Kermit Landgrabb :Kitty Landgrabb :Queenie Landgrabb :Chester Landgrabb :Vincent Skullfinder :Gaylord Koffi :Ransom Clavell :Jennie Clavell :Opal Suarley :Nida Khan :Gertrude Flansburgh :Joel Astroman :Enola Green :Lewis Su :Cornelius Nelson :Basil Flores :Erdrick Gnomeheim :Anabelle Oinkslopes :Charity McNichol :Store Steve Underwood :Erik Darling :Viktor Goth :Grete Goth :Prippen-Lise Rynkestjert :Simon Rynkestjert :Lolita Goth en:Sunset Valley es:Sunset Valley fr:Sunset Valley pt-br:Sunset Valley pl:Sunset Valley sv:Sunset Valley Kategori:The Sims 3 Sunset Valley Kategori:Nabolag i The Sims 3 Kategori:Nabolag